The answer to your question
by Shiomi L
Summary: One-Shot.Urahara tenía una pregunta y no dudaría en pedirle respuesta a su mejor amiga; Yoruichi Shihoin, por más que fuera la pregunta más inusual. UA.


Hola, este escrito fue hecho para un concurso (:

Ojalá disfruten ;D

**Tipo de beso: **Francés.

**Advertencia: **¿OoC? Sin betas.

**The answer to your question**

_El tenía una duda y no dudaría en preguntarle a su mejor amiga, Yoruichi Shihoin._

Caminó hasta llegar a una casa de tonalidades oscuras. Paró frente al portón, listo para tocar el timbre, tragó grueso antes de hacer la acción pero ya había llegado ahí; no podía darse vuelta y huir.

Desde adentro de la casa salió una fémina de cabellos purpuras e irises dorados. Levantó una ceja y observó al muchacho, ahí quieto.

—¿Qué esperas, Kisuke? No tengo todo el tiempo —dijo la joven con tono altanero.

Él suspiró y entró al recinto.

—Claro, Yoruichi-_san_ —le respondió a ella de inmediato sin hacerle esperar.

La muchacha de piel oscura asintió y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al interior de su casa, seguida por Kisuke.

Él se encontraba nervioso mientras que pasaban por la sala principal y subían las escaleras para ir a la recamara de la chica.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Yoruichi, después de todo ella conocía como la palma de su mano a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy raro, no me acostumbro a verte así de turbado —comentó ella a él.

El varón rió nervioso y trató de mostrar un semblante sereno como acostumbraba.

Carcajeó.

—¡Para nada, Yoruichi-_san_! Aunque debo admitir que me da un poco de pereza tener que trabajar.

El silencio se hizo presente y se apresuraron para llegar a la habitación de la Shihoin.

Los ojos grisáceos observaron con nerviosismo a la joven que explicaba lo que tenían que hacer en su trabajo de Biología. No le prestaba atención lo que ella decía, más bien estaba divagando en sus pensamientos. Muy pocas veces se encontraba de esa manera… nervioso y a la vez ansioso.

Ella era su mejor amiga. La de mejor promedio en el último año de secundaria. La que era heredera de una de las familias respetadas y adineradas de Karakura. La que lo retó en un partido de Fútbol cuando apenas se conocían. La que se tragó todo su orgullo al ver que él era más genio que ella.

_Ella_… su mejor amiga.

¿Quién más podría darle una mejor respuesta? Nadie.

Yoruichi era inteligente, fuerte y no se le escapaba ninguna. Él era un muchacho ingenuo que no sabía sobre esos temas hasta que Shinji Hirako se lo insinuó.

La vio concentrada en el trabajo sin sospechar absolutamente de nada.

Tragó grueso… ahora o nunca.

Con su característica actitud de tranquilidad aclaró su garganta bien alto.

Yoruichi fijó su mirada en él.

—E-Eh, Yoruichi-_san_… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —preguntó.

—Supongo que sí.

Oh, diablos estaba aparentando estar muy sereno cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Am… ¿có-cómo es un beso francés? —soltó.

La fémina lo observó por varios minutos, su mirada dorada tenía un brillo especial y a la vez se mostraban estupefacción. Cerró sus irises para luego abrirlos y después sonreír con sorna.

Kisuke siguió expectante.

—Asique me pides _a mí _algo así. Pensé que lo sabías todo, en la secundaria dicen que eres un genio, el mejor. Mira pedirme algo así a mí —habló arrogantemente.

—Lo siento, yo…—trató de decir.

La Shihoin se acercó a él y los ojos de Kisuke se desorbitaron. Ella se acercaba de manera sensual mientras tiraba los libros al piso, se encontraban en la cama de la chica, Kisuke en la punta superior mientras que Yoruichi en la otra. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia hasta llegar a sentir el aliento de él.

—¿Q-Qué hace, Yoruichi-_san_?

—Hn. Sólo estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta, Urahara Kisuke —respondió ella sonriendo de medio lado al ver la reacción del de ojos grisáceos.

Y lo besó.

El muchacho de cabellos beige miró sorprendido a la chica cuando sintió los labios carnosos de ella posarse sin previo aviso a los suyos. Primero apretó y besó la comisura de sus labios de manera lenta pero que después se convirtió en algo más rápido y acopló los labios de ella con los de Kisuke. Él, un poco aturdido correspondió tontamente y Yoruichi sonrió.

Posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del varón para profundizar el contacto. Ella como una gran experta, introdujo su lengua a la cavidad, explorando el lugar encontrándose con la lengua de Kisuke. Al principio no sabía qué hacer pero después de unos segundos siguió a la fémina y comenzó a jugar tímidamente con la lengua de ella. Era como un combate, ¿quién ganaría? ¿la de mayor experiencia o el que nunca había besado?

De forma pasional y hambrienta seguían besándose, más bien acariciándose ahí, en el contacto íntimo que llevaban los dos.

Y así como comenzó; se acabó.

La Shihoin cortó el beso y Urahara quedó aturdido. Su mirada demostraba extrañeza y cohibición.

Ella sonrió y se apresuró a decirle:

—¿Te quedó alguna duda? —preguntó. Su voz sonó algo ronca. Sus ojos electrizantes chocaron con los de él.

Y el chico dudó.

—No. Creo que mi duda _aún _no asido resuelta.

—Bien, entonces tendré que darte clases, Kisuke —dijo la fémina con sorna antes de tirarse a sus brazos para iniciar lo que habían comenzado… _un beso francés._


End file.
